The Musings of Occasionally Random Minds
by Sarabella
Summary: "Hey, did you know that in New York it's illegal to carry an ice cream cone in your back pocket on Sunday's?" He'd caught her mid sip and had to choke back his own laughter when she snorted into her coffee cup. "Seriously Castle?"


_**AN: I should be writing my final two papers for my master's program. Instead I am writing fanfiction for Castle…Any mistakes are mine and are the result of a lack of sleep and a need to get this out of my head so that I can focus on my school work! Please be kind. My muse left for a very long time and she is just now slowly coming back.**_

**The Musings of occasionally random minds**

2013

The scene unfolding in his loft had become their norm. A random Saturday morning off with the two of them both occupying space on his couch, him with his feet propped on his coffee table and his lap top vying for space on his lap with her bare feet. Her stretched out going through the sports section of the New York Times and nursing her second cup of coffee.

He loved how comfortable they were in this relationship. For him, it had never been like this. Just sitting, doing nothing more than simply enjoying being in the same place at the same time with another person had not been an option. Conversations were based on careers and social gossip. Laughter often came at the expense of other people. 'Can you believe what she was wearing? Honestly, just because they make it in your size doesn't mean you should actually wear it!', ' The man actually thought that that manuscript was God's gift! You should have seen his face when I broke the news that it was crap…' But with Kate, with Kate laughter was fun. Her laughter, like her smile, could light up a room. Just thinking about it made him want to hear it. After a few moments surfing the web he was sure he had found just the thing.

"Hey, did you know that in New York it's illegal to carry an ice cream cone in your back pocket on Sunday's?"

He'd caught her mid sip and had to choke back his own laughter when she snorted into her coffee cup.

"Seriously Castle?"

He'd managed a chuckle and her foot nudging his thigh with that one.

"Hey I don't make the laws!"

"You don't always follow them either!" she told him with a laugh.

"I thought we agreed never to discuss the incident with the horse! But come on! These are laws because obviously someone has tried it! Who walks around with an ice cream cone in their pocket anyway? It's a waste of perfectly good ice cream if you ask me."

He watched as she set down her paper and crawled across the couch before putting his lap top in the floor and settling herself in his lap. Her lips were warm pressed against his own and tasted like her hazelnut latte. The kiss was brief, but more than enough to stir his imagination.

"Yeah well, it's a waste of a perfectly good back pocket if you ask me."

The innuendo was left hanging as she pressed her smiling mouth to his once more.

"Hey Kate?"

"Yeah Castle?"

She was straddling him now, her legs encasing his. Her fingers tangled in his hair.

"Did you know that it is _legal_ for a woman to go topless in public so long as it is not for business purposes?"

Her laughter was quite. Nothing more than halting puffs of air against his neck.

"Not gonna happen Rick."

He could feel her smile as she pressed a kiss to jaw.

"Doesn't hurt to ask. Want to go get ice cream so you have a reason to cuff me?"

She leaned back in his embrace. Her face flushed with humor and longing.

"Since when do I need a reason?"

She'd researched his little factoids when she had gotten to work Monday morning and found that he hadn't been making them up, something that she found both amusing and slightly disturbing. She had spent that morning looking for her own completely useless knowledge that she could spring on him before they found themselves caught up in a new case.

By Wednesday evening they had caught their perp and were blessed with 24 work free hours. 10 pm found them both standing in his bathroom sharing a sink. He was brushing his teeth and watching her while she washed off a combination of make-up and NYC pollution from her face.

"Hey Castle. Did you know that 'h' is the only glottal sound in the English language and that it's disappearing?"

She watched him in the mirror as he froze, the tooth brush hanging from his mouth. She quickly covered her face with the cotton cloth to hide her laughter before she continued on.

"I mean think about it. When you say, 'Let's go get him' it really comes out more like, 'Let's go get'em'. Interesting right?"

When she finally looked back into the mirror to gauge his reaction she nearly lost control of her laughter. He was still staring at her in disbelief.

"What? Did you think you were the only one in this relationship with any knowledge about linguistics?"

Before she had finished her question he had her pulled flush against his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

"You are so sexy." He growled before capturing her lips with his own, toothpaste and all. Her laughter bubbled up and broke through the kiss.

"Is that all it takes to get you all hot and bothered Castle? A little linguistics?" Her laughter turned into a squeal as he lifted her over his shoulder and carried her fireman style into the bedroom.

"Castle! Put me down!" She smacked his backside just before he shrugged her back up and then dropped her on the bed.

Her laughter quickly turned into breathy sighs as he kissed his way up her body. She grasped his face between her hands as he lowered himself onto her body fully.

"You're such an idiot." she told him with a grin and quick kiss.

"For you detective? Always."

_**AN: There are a few more in this short series that I will post either Saturday or Sunday, but for now I need to get some sleep so that I can work 16 hours tomorrow. I hope you enjoy! If you have any random useless knowledge that you think would be fun, or if you want to tell me how bad this is, leave me a line!**_


End file.
